<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mis je by shrekiejuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238781">mis je</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice'>shrekiejuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quarantine, a crack - Freeform, and zoë, but also kind of fluffy at the end, but im not, it looks like I'm being mean to aaron, skype call with the boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moyo basically started hyperventilating and flailing his arms around to the point where his mama walked in to make sure he was ok. Zoë had to put her head on the desk after giving Robbe sympathetic eyes. He was just staring at the ceiling while Sander tried to get his attention, a stupid smile on his face. And Jens was recording the whole mess.</p><p>or</p><p>Sander reveals something in the quarantine Skype and Robbe makes him come over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mis je</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbe was tired. His droopy eyes and slouched movements would give it away to anybody, but the reason why he was tired was a little more complicated. He had basically been sitting in bed for the past week, taking breaks from online school every hour. His Mama made Robbe all of his favorite foods and gave his meals to him in bed, not to disturb the teenager. So why was he tired? The answer was simple.</p><p>  He really just missed Sander. </p><p>  The reasons Robbe couldn’t see Sander seemed futile, but the bleached blonde convinced Robbe there was a good reason for social distancing, much to Robbe’s dismay. The skater couldn’t understand why Sander was so quick to give into the short-term separation at first, but his Mama explained. She had first asked what kind of prescription Sander might be taking and Robbe tried to explain it the best he could. His Mama nodded her head and concluded that Sander’s immune system might not be the best and that he was just trying to be safe. Made sense.</p><p>  The cold tap water woke him up from his daydream. Nothing particularly interesting. Just the warm, tan skin of Sander’s perfect silhouette. And maybe Sander’s dry, white hair on the top of his head, and how sometimes it seemed to be a halo. </p><p>  “Hey homeschool boy! What are you doing?” Robbe turned around to see his Mama, a bright smile on her face. That was good. </p><p>  Robbe turned back to the sink, the water still running and overflowing his bowl. Robbe tuned off the faucet and started to open the dishwasher. There were crayon drawings all over the white surface of it, all from toddler Robbe. The memory could make Robbe smile now, but he had been yelled at for it by his father, slurs and frustrated words filling their strained home. “Just some dishes.” </p><p>  Mama nodded and leaned against the wall to watch her son. “So, how is Sander?” she asked with a sly smile. Teasing them was probably one of her favorite hobbies, but in all honesty, she was just happy for them. She was happy to see her son able to finally breathe. </p><p>  “Ehh, I don’t exactly know. I was going to Skype him soon after I finished this biology paper. I’m not sure what his school days are looking like now.” Mama nodded and yawned. She’s had trouble sleeping lately. The worry and commotion of the pandemic set off something in her mind, keeping her up at night.</p><p>  “Go get some sleep Mama, you need it. I’ll cook dinner tonight, don’t worry.” Robbe said with a smile, waving a hand to dismiss her. She turned her head to the side and smiled just as Robbe would as he gave him a kiss on the top of his head before disappearing into her room. Robbe turned for his room shortly after and pulled out his phone.</p><p>  There wasn’t a reason Robbe should have been nervous for the call, but he felt like he didn't look good enough. Like maybe his hair was sticking up weird and his lips were too dry. He knew it was stupid, but he wanted Sander to be atracted to him, even through a screen. He finally gave up on his hair and pressed Sander’s contact, letting the phone ring as he situated himself against his pillows. Sander’s face appeard on his screen, a dumb smile stretching across his face.</p><p>  “There’s my Robin,” the older boy exclaimed. Robbe just rolled his eyes, an obvious blush crawling up his face, “I’ve missed my cutie .”</p><p>  “I miss you Sander. When are you going to cave and come to my house?” he had both eyebrows raised in disapproval, making Sander laugh. </p><p>  “I don’t know Robbe, have you been good,” Sander asked, and slowly his eyes widened for effect, “...are you touched starved?” Robbe gasped, covering his mouth. Sander had absolutely no modesty. “Sander! What kind of question is that?”</p><p>  “Just asking. I mean, I don’t know how you cope with our seperation. All I know is my mom has been griping about how the shower bill is just so much more expensiv-”</p><p>  “Ok, ok, I get it Sander. If you miss me so much, why don’t you come over…” Robbe slightly pouted, giving Sander his best puppy dog eyes. </p><p>  “Nee, nee, I can’t. My mama will be very mad at me if I get sick. How about a group facetime with the boys and Zoë or something?” Robbe broke into a smile. That actually sounded fun. “Ok, sounds good. I’ll invite everyone from my laptop. See you in a second.” </p><p>  Robbe blew Sander a kiss and hung up, pulling his laptop out. He was excited to get to hear his best friends again. Robbe would never admit it, but he loved every single one of his friends very much. He gets it all the time, he’s soft. But really, his friends were there for him all of the time, even when he messed up. </p><p>  The Skype call included Sander, Jens, Moyo, Zoë, and even Aaron. He sometimes asked Sander weird questions about their relationship, seeming very interested in how some things worked, but Robbe decided he should be on the call nonetheless. </p><p>  Robbe stared at the screen for a bit, thinking of anyone else to add, before ringing all of them.</p><p>  Sander is the first one to join, his phone propped up on his desk now, showing off his room. It was a bit of a chaotic mess, but very Sander. Which means Robbe loved it. “Oh it’s been so long Robbe!” Robbe just stared at Sander while the others joined. Zoë, Jens, Moyo, and Aaron. It took a while for Aaron to join, all of the teenagers saying that he’s probably busy. He popped on the screen later, seeming stressed and claiming he “couldn’t figure out which button to press to answer”. This just made everyone laugh, and carry on with conversation. The first topic to come up was COVID-19, ofcourse. Zoë made sure everyone was washing their hands and staying inside. Everyone groaned and laughed at how Zoe was so much like a mom. That made Robbe laugh because of how motherly Zoë had been to him while he was staying in the flatshare. The next topic to come up was Sander and Robbe.</p><p>  “I’m surprised y'all aren’t together right now,” Jens said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. This made Moyo laugh hard, mumbling something about how bad the lack of social distancing would be. Zoë covered her mouth and snorted and Sander hummed in agreement. </p><p>  “What would you two be doing anyway?” Aaron asked with squinted eyes and a slight frown. This made Moyo's laughter get even louder and Robbe hid his hands in his face. Oh God. Zoë just sat there, waiting for someone to say something while Jens was trying to calm Moyo down. Sander’s expression was unreadable though, and that somewhat scared Robbe. </p><p>  “Having sex probably.”</p><p>  Utter chaos.</p><p>  “Sander!”</p><p>  Moyo basically started hyperventilating and flailing his arms around to the point where his mama walked in to make sure he was ok. Zoë had to put her head on the desk after giving Robbe sympathetic eyes. He was just staring at the ceiling while Sander tried to get his attention, a stupid smile on his face. And Jens was recording the whole mess.</p><p>  “Ok well, I think it’s time to end this call. Sander, you better be at my house in 15; we need to talk.” This caused many cat-calls and Zoe said a simple goodbye before hanging up, the rest doing the same.</p><p>~</p><p>  14 minutes later, his door was being knocked and Robbe was racing to get it before his Mama did. The sound of fast, heavy footsteps woke her up and by the time Robbe was at the door frame, she was close behind. She knew who it was, as no one got Robbe that excited as Sander did. Robbe looked back to find her eyes and toned down his excitement a bit. He didn’t want Sander to jump his bones in front of her.</p><p>  The brown haired boy turned the door knob to find his boyfriend standing there with a plate in his hands. It was a light blue one with saran wrap surrounding it tightly, so Robbe couldn't see its contents.</p><p>  “Hi cutie,” Sander said while taking one hand off the plate and placing it on the side of his face to give him a kiss. Sander’s lips still gave him butterflies, even after months of dating.</p><p>  “Ah ah ah, boys, wash your hands. Sander what’s this you have?” Mama looked quizzically at the plate as she took it from him, walking to the kitchen.</p><p>  Sander knelt down to unlace his shoes as he explained with a big smile. “I thought maybe you two would like some comfort food, so I grabbed some crouques from my fridge before I left.”</p><p>  With the last word, he sent a happy glance at Robbe and went to the kitchen to wash his hands. He really wanted to give his cutie a hug. Mama placed the croques on a baking sheet to reheat in the oven and Sander teased Robbe about how he washed his hands. </p><p>  “Kom,” Robbe said as he grabbed Sander’s washed hand and pulled toward his room, “We will be back Mama.” She just nodded and let them go.</p><p>  After Robbe closed the door there wasn’t any hot action. No hungry kisses or hair pulling. Just a tight hug. Robbe had pulled Sander close with his long arms, pushing his face into the older’s chest. It was warm and familiar to him, like home in a person. The smell of his sandalwood cologne and his Old Spice shampoo was comforting. Robbe had once made fun of Sander for using the same shampoo 50 year old’s use but Sander shut him up with a kiss. </p><p>  “Dinner will be ready soon.” Sander announced into Robbe’s hair, not loosening his grip on the smaller boy. Robbe let out a small whine, signaling it didn’t matter. He then led Sander to his bed, lying down on his side and pulling Sander to lie down behind him. It was still warm in his bed from where Robbe had been lying earlier and the older pushed further into the mattress and into Robbe’s back, getting comfortable.</p><p>  “Can we lay here forever?” Robbe mumbled. His eyes were shut and his fingers grazed the back of Sander’s hand. Sander responded by kissing Robbe’s neck and humming.</p><p>  There was no one here but them at that moment. No pandemic or panicked people at markets. Just them. Until Mama called for dinner. Then it was them and croques.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @shrekie-juice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>